


My Dream

by StaarksHeart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark My Dream, Tony Stark cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaarksHeart/pseuds/StaarksHeart
Summary: She’d always dreamt of meeting the great Tony Stark, but what would happen when she finally does





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark and Original female Character(Rody)  
> I kinda had this going in my mind for so long... years you might say. It took different turns as Tony’s character kept developing. And i feel like i want to share this NOW. It’s not a one shot. It’s my first try at fics and I would love to. Continue. There could be mistakes of course cuz it’s my First, so please be kind ❤️  
> This is just me and my imagination guys.

Looking up at the tall building with his name on it, she kept on thinking this could never have gotten any better.  
She looked back at her father and mother feeling the pride in their eyes because of their little girl who managed to pursue her dream that she’d always wanted to make true since she was a little girl.

Suddenly, she heard explosions, shooting….she felt the chaos around her. She started reaching out for her mom and dad, but she couldn’t find them. She called out with panic on her face, eyes starting to water and fists clenched, but no one was there to answer.

With one aching scream she woke up her roommate Emily.

“ Rody, you’re safe now…..you are safe “ Emily spoke with a soothing calming voice.

Clenching her fists with tears in her eyes and fear on her face Rody started searching the place for someone she knew she wouldn’t find, then she felt a hand touching hers and she flenched.

“ Rody, it’s only me. I got you girl “ Emily moved to embrace her friend into a warm hug to assure her that she was okay, she was safe. A hug that would ease the shock and stress shown on Rody’s face.

Rody started relaxing in her friend’s embrace, her breathing starting to slow down and her heart beat normalizing again.

“ I’m sorry “ Rody said in a broken low tone

“ Hun, you don’t have to “ Emily stroking Rody’s hair.

“You’re not alone, I’m here with you. It’s gonna be fine“ Emily moved and put Rody in bed, Slipping in with her still maintaining the embrace

“ Here, I’m not leaving you. I’m here next to you, I’m gonna put you to sleep again myself “

Rody lift up one hand on Emily’s saying  
“ Thank you “

———————————————————  
In the morning, they both woke up on the sound of the alarm.

“ Good morning sunshine, I bet this is the best sleep you’ve had in years. Admit it “- Emily winked at Rody smiling

  
“ Well, if hearing you snoring in my ear would qualify as good sleep, you are probably right “- Rody said smiling and teasing her bestie

“ snoring….. I don’t snore…… I’d know if do”- Emily said raising one eyebrow

“ sure, you’d know if you do or not while you are Sleeping“- Rody laughing at her friend, then she looked at her with a soft smile saying

“ Thanks M for always being there for me “

They both got up, took their showers, got dressed and prepared for the meeting they had with the Dean concerning their project funding program.

  
—————————————————————

  
“ professor Harvey will see you now, ladies “

They both entered the Dean’s office, each one reaching out with her hand to salute the Man.

“ sit down girls”- pointing at the chairs in front of his desk

  
“ I read your project’s report, and I must say that it’s very impressive. What you are trying to achieve here is unique and we haven’t seen much of that for a long time. I’m happy to tell you that your project have been approved and accepted to be funded through the September foundation program. We’re privileged to have you both as part of MIT. And I have someone who is eager to meet you two “

A knock on the door was heard by the girls and they shifted their eyes towards the door.

A man in a dark tux, fancy watch and black shades came through the door.

  
“ Mr Tony Stark is here to meet you girls “ the dean said smiling at the girls.

  
—————————————————————

  
The two Girls looked at each other, Rody’s heart started racing, her whole body trembling while she was standing in her place. Her breath’s gone short. She was having an attack. As Tony walked towards the girls Removing his glasses.

  
“ Good job you tw……”

Suddenly Rody moved her feet walking towards the door in a rush clenching her fists trying not to drop on the floor screaming.  
She makes it out of the office to the bathroom storming in as fast as she could.

She leans on the sink holding it very hard till her knuckles were white. She kept looking at the mirror trying not to close her eyes, trying not to think about what had just happened. Her heart was beating so fast, And she couldn’t breath, she held her heart in agony and finally she screamed breaking into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long but we’re almost there

Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn’t breathe, she held her heart in agony and finally she screamed breaking into tears.

* * *

Eveyone in the room was so quiet from what happened, they were shocked. One sound broke the silence and it was Emily’s

 _“ Excuse me “_ Emily said exiting the dean’s office.

Emily knew exactly what happened back there and where she would find Rody because this was not the first time. With that in her mind she rushed to the closest bathroom to the dean’s office. She opened the door and she did find Rody in there, lying on her knees, hyperventilating and holding her chest. This was not the first attack Rody had experienced, but this was the most painful one by far from the look of Rody. Her Face was ghostly white, Her eyes were bloody red and she was so out of breath. This attack was just the worst.... and it was all because of him.

Emily took Rody’s hand and put it on her chest

 _“Rody. Just breathe. Feel my chest go up and down. Imitate me_ ” Emily said to Rody whose head was down and she was still shaking up

 _”No No No No ”_ Rody screamed as the tears kept on falling on her red swollen face.

Emily put her other hand down Rody’s chin and raised her face so her eyes’ could level up with Emily’s.

 _“Look at me. Focus on my breathing. Imitate_ ”

After a few seconds, Rody started taking it in and out till she was able to reach the normal pace.

“ _You’re okay now Rody. I’m here now and you’re okay. Let’s go back to our room”_   Emily said trying to help Rody up.

 _“No, I’m not_ ” Rody said tilting her head down sill holding her chest

 _“I think about them and I panic, I dream about them and I panic and now it’s him and I just can’t do it anymore. I can’t M_ ”

She wiped her tears off of her eyes and face, picked herself up, and said to Emily in a low broken tone

“ _I want to be alone for now “_ Then Rody walked out of the bathroom leaving her bestie behind

* * *

 

Rody had always found peace in the sky. Her secret hiding wasn’t an underground basement of some sorts, but it was quite the opposite. She’d go up to the roof of her dorm building, put her headphone on and just look at the sky. She would just forget about the world for a second and count the stars. Unfortunately this place couldn’t be of help this time, not even close.

She went up and tried to escape from all of that, but her mind was too stubborn to let her rest, so she sat there looking at the sky with the tears falling down again thinking of what had led her to this and what she could’ve done differently to avoid it.

And out of nowhere suddenly came a voice from behind saying 

“ _You shouldn’t be alone in this state_ ” 

Rody was startled by the the sudden voice breaking the silence and she turned her head finding the least person she’d want to see to be the source of the voice.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be what I’ve been promising y’all since Chap 1   
> Just bare with me a little


	3. Chapter 3

And out of nowhere suddenly came a voice from behind saying   
“You shouldn’t be alone ”   
Rody was startled by the the sudden voice breaking the silence and she turned her head finding the least person she’d want to see to be the source of the voice.  
 ***

“What!” - Rody threw it from her mouth unsure of what she should do next

“I used to come here too back in the days” - Tony said softly not making eye contact and moving slowly around the place

He lifted his eyes and looked straight into her eyes and said  
“I’m sorry by the way, I didn’t mean to scare you by coming here” 

Rody didn’t say anything and she was just standing there clenching her fist so hard trying to stand her grounds 

Tony was scanning her vitals through his glasses and by noticing the rapid heart beats he was now sure that he was the cause of what happened earlier in the dean’s office 

“Are you okay now ?” - He asked her, not expecting her to answer and not answering she most certainly did. She kept standing blue with her heart beating even faster.

Tony could definitely relate to the young lady, and he was so distressed that he was the reason. He was in so much pain that he was her trigger. 

“I had my first anxiety attack after New York “ - Tony Said in a broken hesitant tone 

Rody looked at him in confusion, but she didn’t want to talk

“I......I couldn’t sleep without having nightmares, couldn’t bare to hear anything about what Happened in New York and I was slipping away from the people I love” - He took a long pause looking up to the sky and continued 

“ I know what you are dealing with” - Turning to face the troubled girl 

“ And I’m so sorry to be the one bringing you all of that hurt “  
“I know for a fact that your anxiety has something to do with me and I’m so so sorry”

Rody took a long breath and her heartbeats slowed a little. 

She was not a cruel person, she felt compassion for him because mental illness isn’t something one can overcome easily, not a wound that can be covered with bandages. Anxiety could attach itself to someone for so many years no matter how hard they try to get better. 

She could see that she wasn’t the only one affected that day.

“ Looks like New York got to all of us “ - she said glimpsing him for a second and then looking up at the sky

Stark felt confused by her statement, but after Friday had finished it’s research on the girl everything became so clear now.

Her parents died at the events of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and would love to hear your thoughts about it.


	4. Chapter 4

“ Looks like New York got to all of us “ - she said glimpsing him for a second and then looking up at the sky

Stark felt confused by her statement, but after Friday had finished the research on the girl everything became so clear now.

Her parents had died at the events of New York.  
***  
After gazing at the sky with nothing but silence warming up the place. Both of them felt it and none of them could say anything. And After a fair amount of seconds passing by, Rody finally walked back towards the door and without looking at the man standing there not saying anything. She reached the door handle and began to widen the crack between the metal door and the bricks of the wall till it was wide enough for her to slip out of it. As she was about to move her legs and step outside she heard a soft voice behind her speaking in a low tone looking right at her “I’m sorry” -

And as fast as Rody could she replied nervously 

“Don’t be......I......I have to go” - she said it and rushed down the stairs.

Tony was struck by her words and he didn’t know what to do. should he go after her or shouldn’t he ?  
He remained in his place with millions of thoughts going through his head. He knew what she was going through because he had been through it before and as a matter of fact he still was. But he didn’t know what to do when he came to facing this tough situation.

After a couple of minutes, he ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell him everything that is there to know about her

******  
Rody reached her room, slipped into it without saying anything to her roommate and best friend that had a face filled with worried looks and a mouth that wants so bad to be opened and ask a million questions checking on the trembling shaky gal in front of it.

“I’m taking a shower, then I’m sleeping without getting into any of what happened today. Okay Emily ?” - Rody said in a tiring tone 

“But...” Emily said hesitantly 

“Please M, just leave me be” - Rody cried out begging for Emily to not raise the subject again

“Okay Rody, as you wish. I just wanted to check up on you. Nothing more” Emily said backing off 

“Thank you “ Rody replied  
***********

“The search is complete and I’ve gathered everything there is to know about her sir “ - F.R.I.D.A.Y announce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long absence.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a one-shot. There will be more where this came from.  
> I have a lot going on my mind and I would love sharing it with you.  
> I tagged the fic with ( Tony Stark My Dream ) so you could easily check up on the updates whenever you want.  
> I will continue soon


End file.
